Jealousy
by HunHan Day
Summary: Just a very creepy HunHan fic, ringan, tanpa konflik, cuma seneng-seneng aja. Judul n cerita sama sekali gak nyambung. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Sehun dan liburan 'ngenesnya' di London. It's a LOOONG oneshot. So, prepare yourself!/Sehun. Luhan. HunHan with a tiny little bit ChanBaek/ supposedly for celebrating HunHan Day, but yeah, its reaaaaaly late./ with love, 0312luLuEXOtics


**Jealousy**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Lenght: Long(?)Shot

 **Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

 **A/N:**

 **Sebenarnya, ff ini tuh ga ada konflik sama sekali. Cuma seneng-seneng aja. G ada sesuatu yang WOW. Judul sama cerita sama sekali gak nyambung. Hanya bercerita tentang Sehun liburan ngenesnya di London bersama Luhan.**

 **It's a LOOOOOOOOOONG oneshot.  
So, prepare yourself!  
^_^**

.

 **It's LATE! I know it! Jadi sebelumnya, Liyya minta maaf yang seeeeeeeeeebesar-besarnya buat semua readers yang -mungkin- merasa terganggu kalau sama ff ini  
/bow/**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

Sehun suka sekali Luhan yang sedang cemburu. Saat alisnya mengernyit kesal, saat bibirnya mengerucut imut, saat matanya mendelik lucu. Sehun suka semuanya. Tapi pemandangan seperti itu sangat jarang didapatkannya. Karena tidak seperti dirinya yang cenderung sangat ekspresif dalam menunjukkan kecemburuannya, Luhan justru lebih sering menutupinya. Dia lebih banyak diam, dan baru akan mengaku setelah beberapa hari, setelah perasaannya sudah lebih tenang. Ia selalu mengklaim bahwa dirinya sudah sangat dewasa dan tidak pantas untuk hal kekanakan seperti itu.

Ditambah lagi, sekarang Luhan sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Dan mereka sangat jarang bertemu, minimal sebulan sekali, karena Luhan kuliah di luar negeri. Ah~ Entah kapan dia bisa melihat wajah cemburu Luhan lagi.

 _"Mengapa harus di sana? Memangnya di Seoul sudah tidak ada lagi Universitas yang bagus?"_

Sehun ingat, bagaimana dia menolak mentah-mentah keputusan Luhan untuk kuliah di London hari itu. Dan Luhan, yang paham betul dengan kelabilan sikapnya, menjelaskannya dengan sabar.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Meski pada akhirnya sia-sia, ia tetap bersikukuh menolak keputusan itu, bahkan sampai detik-detik terakhir saat ia dan keluarga mereka ikut mengantarkan Luhan sampai ke bandara Incheon.

 _"Yaaaaaaa, Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja tersenyum? Ini detik-detik terakhir kita bersama, seharusnya kau memberikan kenangan paling indah untukku!" Luhan menoel-noel pipi tirus Sehun, yang tengah menyetir dengan ekspresi datarnya, mencoba untuk menciptakan seulas senyum di sana. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk mengantar Luhan._

 _Tapi tak berhasil. Sehun, masih mempertahankan ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada namja mungil itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Sudah satu minggu, Sehun masih saja seperti ini._

 _"Sehun-ah!"_

 _Begitu tiba di bandara, Luhan kembali mencoba. Ia sengaja menyeret Sehun untuk duduk di sisi yang lebih sepi sembari menunggu waktu untuk check-in._

 _"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau pasti akan menyesal nantinya. Saat aku sudah tidak di depanmu lagi!" tukas Luhan._

 _Alis tipis Sehun bertaut mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkin dia tengah berpikir, atau mungkin merutuki isi kepalanya yang dangkal karena baru menyadari hal sepenting itu. Hhhhh, salahkan Luhan dan keputusannya yang tiba-tiba, menurut Sehun, itu._

 _"Hei, Hunnie!"_

 _Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk ia genggam, dan kali ini Sehun memberikan sedikit respon. Perlahan ia merubah posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan kekasih tercinta. Alisnya masih bertautan, tanda kalau ia masih sedikit kesal, namun kerut itu segera hilang saat Luhan menyentuh dahinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan innocent di sana._

 _Jika Luhan sudah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak meleleh?_

 _Sehun langsung menubruk tubuh kurus Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. "Hyuuuung! Mengapa kau harus kuliah jauh di sana? Tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya? Di Seoul juga banyak Universitas yang bagus!" rengek Sehun manja._

 _Luhan tersenyum geli dan memukul pelan kepala Sehun. Jika Sehun sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung', berarti kekasih tampan-nya ini sedang dalam mode 'manja'nya. "Haiissh, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini, hmmm?"_

 _Sehun tak menjawab. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu dan menyimpannya dalam folder berlabel 'sangat penting' di dalam memorinya. "Tapi tetap saja. Aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya." ujarnya pelan, menghasilkan sebuah tawa kecil dan pukulan sayang dari Luhan._

 _Namun begitu, Luhan justru membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. Sama-sama menresapi momen-momen terakhir mereka. Baru saat suara pengumuman terdengar, keduanya beranjak dengan enggan dari sana, masih dengan tangan yang bertautan seolah tak ingin berpisah._

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan menghubungiku segera setelah mendarat di sana. Kau juga harus menghubungiku setiap hari, mengirim pesan, video call, semuanya. Dan juga—"_

 _Chu~_

 _"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Sehunnie!" ujar Luhan setelah membungkam bibir Sehun dengan sebuah ciuman singkat._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan. "Bahkan saat ini aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, Xiao Lu!" balas Sehun seraya membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Kalau bukan karena nama Luhan yang terus dipanggil-panggil oleh petugas bandara, rasanya dia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu._

Setelah hari itu, mereka hanya berhubungan melalui layar komputer dan ponsel. Tentu saja sesekali Luhan akan pulang ke Korea saat liburan. Tapi itu semua sama sekali tidak membuat kerinduannya pada sosok manis itu terobati. Sehun justru akan semakin berat melepas Luhan setiap kali dia harus kembali ke London.

Karena itu lah, akhir tahun ini, Sehun bertekad untuk mengunjungi Luhan di London dan menghabiskan libur panjangnya di sana. Kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Mereka paham betul bagaimana Sehun yang selalu dirundung kegalauan sejak kepergian sang kekasih. Dan Luhan, meski ia berusaha keras untuk menutupinya saat mendapat kabar gembira(?) itu, tapi Sehun bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang begitu besar terpancar dari kedua iris indahnya dalam _video call_ mereka.

Di dalam pesawat, Sehun tidak berhenti membayangkan Luhan. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajahnya, semuanya. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan pemuda itu mengenai keberangkatannya ke London hari ini untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah tahu dimana alamat Luhan. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot meminta Luhan untuk menjemputnya dan bisa langsung bergegas ke sana dengan taksi.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Dia sudah sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya itu. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar ingin membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Pikirannya secara otomatis mulai menyusun rencana apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Lebih tepatnya, hal-hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu begitu tiba di apartemen nanti. Menyusun baju dan barang-barang, tentu saja ada di dalam daftar terakhir.

 _After all_ , melepas rindu adalah yang paling penting, kan?

Yaaa, kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun saat ia membunyikan bel apartemen Luhan.

" _Can I help you, Mr.?_ "

Tapi, ada pepatah yang mengatakan, kalau di dunia ini, tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Dan Sehun mengutuk siapa pun yang membuat pernyataan itu saat melihat seraut wajah manis -tapi bukan Luhan- yang muncul dari balik pintu apartemen Luhan.

Sehun mengernyit. Menatap bingung pemuda berwajah 'asia' di hadapannya dan nomor yang terpasang di pintu apartemen secara bergantian.

520

Seharusnya dia berada di alamat yang benar saat ini. Tapi mengapa bukan Luhan yang muncul di hadapannya? Apa jangan-jangan dia memasuki gedung yang salah?

" _Hallo! Can I help you?_ "

Pemuda di hadapannya kembali bersuara seraya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap imut, namun di mata Sehun yang hanya ada Luhan seorang, itu sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Lu-Luhan. _I came for_ Luhan," jawab Sehun gagap. Sejujurnya, dia tidak begitu mahir menggunakan bahasa asing itu.

'Aeyh, salah satu penggemar Luhan Hyung, _eoh_?' gumam pemuda manis itu cukup keras. Mungkin dia mengira kalau Sehun tidak akan paham, karena pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam bahasa Korea.

"Yaaak! Apa kau seorang SPG?" tanyanya, masih menggunakan bahasa Korea, saat melihat koper besar yang dibawa Sehun. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin kalau pria di depan pintu itu adalah orang Korea. Pertanyaan itu hanya terlintas begitu saja. "Aku tidak berminat membeli barang apa pun. Tapi jika kau memiliki beberapa _eyeliner_ yang bagus, aku akan memikirkannya."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka. Menunjukkan wajah datar kebanggaannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang begitu tampan mengagumkan ini dianggap sebagai seorang SPG? Apa itu masuk akal? Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Luhan? Kau siapa?" ia balik bertanya. Setahunya, Luhan tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Jadi mengapa sekarang ada penampakan makhluk cebol, meski manis, ini di sini?

Tch. Pemuda itu berdecih. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan sembari berkacak pinggang. "Aku ini orang yang sangat disayangi Luhan Hyung, apa kau tahu?!" ujarnya seraya menjulurkan lidah, mengejek. "Kau sendiri siapa, eoh?!"

' _Mwo?_ Orang yang sangat disayangi Luhan Hyung?'

Hah! Sehun kembali mendengus tak percaya. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, pendek!' ia mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Jadi, tolong panggilkan saja Luhan segera."

"Bagaimana ya?" Pemuda itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sayangnya Luhan Hyung sedang tidak di rumah. Dia baru saja pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu!" jawabnya santai.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku masuk!" Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan perjalanan Korea-London yang begitu lama. Dan hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Luhan. Tapi sepertinya pemuda pendek ini sama sekali tak mengerti.

" _No way_! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang asing masuk ke aparteman Lulu Hyung. Apalagi kalau orang itu adalah seorang SPG!"

"Apa?" Kedua mata Sehun terbelalak tak percaya. "Yaaaak! Siapa yang kau sebut SPG?! Aku ini—"

Tepat saat Sehun nyaris kehabisan kesabarannya, sebuah suara yang begitu _adem_ terdengar dari arah dalam.

"Baekkie-ya, siapa yang datang?"

Suara malaikatnya.

Sehun sontak memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun, pemuda di depannya, yang justru mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Seolah dia tidak pernah dengan lancang dan sengaja berbohong padanya beberapa detik lalu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Urrgh, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun memberikan pidato kebesarannya saat itu juga, kalau saja suara _adem_ tadi tak kembali terdengar -kali ini lebih dekat- bersamaan dengan kemunculan sosok mungil manis manja yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Siapa yang— Sehun?!"

Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Setengah tahun? Entahlah, tapi bagi Sehun, bahkan sehari terasa seperti sewindu. Tapi kini, pujaan hatinya itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sepasang _'deer eyes'_ nya yang terbelalak tak percaya, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut, dengan seulas senyum yang terbentuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sehun-ah!"

Tampaknya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menyadari kalau apa yang ia lihat saat itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kalau Sehun benar-benar berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Tak butuh waktu lama pula untuk tubuh kurusnya bergerak otomatis dan menubruk tubuh jangkung sehun dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat serangan tiba-tiba Luhan, Sehun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat lagi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang amat ia rindukan. Rasa jengkel Sehun meleleh. Lelah dan penatnya juga ikut menguar bersama udara. Dan jantungnya, seperti biasa, mulai berdetak tak beraturan setiap kali ia memeluk kekasihnya itu. Wajah culas nan datar yang ia pasang sejak tadi langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi sangat tampan dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan!"

Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat -dari sekian banyak kalimat yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya- yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa ragu, ia meraih bibir ceri Luhan dalam pagutan lembut penuh rindu. Mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Membawa tubuh mungil itu semakin dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya.

"Errgghh! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di dapur!"

Tidak ada yang mendengar erangan serta kalimat terganggu yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda ber- _eyeliner_ tipis itu semakin menggerutu kesal. Ia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan sepasang insan dilanda asmara yang masih -dengan tak tahu malu- berciuman panas di depan pintu.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MASUK DAN MENUTUP PINTU SEBELUM MELANJUTKAN ACARA 'MARI MEMAKAN BIBIR SATU SAMA LAIN'?" Ia berteriak lantang sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur. "Urrggh, itu benar-benar mengganggu!"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dalam ciumannya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring _hoobae-_ nya itu. Tapi di saat Sehun tengah menyesap dalam bibirnya seperti saat ini, dia tidak bisa memperdulikan apa pun. Tidak bisa fokus pada hal apa pun, selain bibir dan lidah Sehun yang terus bergerak lincah di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie!"

Hanya kalimat itu yang sempat terucap di sela ciuman panas mereka, sebelum Sehun kembali mengklaim bibir cerinya tanpa ampun.

 **~O.O~**

Sehun tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin rentetan rencana libur panjang yang begitu indah dan telah disusun rapi olehnya bisa jadi berantakan seperti ini? Terhitung sudah nyaris seminggu sejak kedatangannya di London untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Namun satu rencana pun -selain memberikan ciuman panas 'pelepas rindu' pada Luhan di hari pertama ia tiba- belum berhasil ia jalankan.

Dan semua itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, disebabkan oleh makhluk pendek tapi manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang entah bagaimana sejarahnya bisa berada di apartemen Luhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan selalu menempel pada kekasihnya itu. Sama sekali tidak memberi ruang dan waktu untuk Sehun melancarkan segala aksinya.

 _"Chanyeol sedang sibuk harus mengikuti study banding ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Karena itu, ia menitipkan Baekhyun di sini."_

 _Well_ , itu adalah penjelasan sederhana yang dilontarkan Luhan saat ia bertanya tentang Baekhyun Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa pria bernama Chanyeol itu harus menitipkannya di sini? Di rumah Luhan? Memangnya pemuda pendek itu masih di bawah umur?! Dan mengapa pula si Chanyeol harus mengikuti program itu sekarang? Saat Sehun tengah menikmati liburannya bersama Luhan yang hanya beberapa hari itu?!

Aaaargghh! Sehun benar-benar kesal!

Gara-gara program studi banding sialan itu, semua rencananya _hamsyong_.

 ** _Jalan-jalan ke taman kota Hyde Park_**

"Hyuuuuung! Coba lihat burung-burung itu! Huwaaaa! Daebak!"

Sehun menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Menyaksikan kehiperan seorang Byun -yang tengah memberi makan burung merpati yang berkumpul di taman- dari tempatnya duduk, dengan belanjaan dalam _paper bag_ di sisi kiri kanannya. Di samping Baekhyun, Luhan terlihat tak kalah hiper dan beberapa kali meminta mengambil gambar untuk diabadikan.

Dari pada seorang kekasih, hari ini Sehun lebih terlihat seperti seorang _bodyguard_ yang bertugas untuk mengawasi dua putri dari _Buckingham Palace_ yang tengah berlibur.

 ** _Menikmati indahnya malam dari dalam London Eye_**

Siapa yang tidak tahu _London Eye_? Bianglala luar biasa besar yang menjadi salah satu objek wisata terkenal di kota ini. Siapa pula yang tidak ingin menghabiskan malam indah dengan sang kekasih sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota London di malam hari. Hanya berdua, dalam kapsul bianglala, dari ketinggian 135 meter. Duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak yang nyaris tak ada. Tangan saling bertaut mesra.

Sehun menginginkan itu. Dia memimpikan hal itu bersama dengan Luhan. Dan mungkin, nanti dia bisa menyelipkan beberapa rayuan gombal yang pastinya romantis di telinga Luhan demi menghadirkan rona merah muda yang terlihat sangat pas di wajah manisnya. Dan mungkin juga, mereka juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar bergandengan tangan atau pun berbisik mesra di sana.

Tapi, mimpi akan tetap menjadi sebuah mimpi saat kau memiliki Byun Baekhyun sebagai teman dari kekasihmu, yang tanpa malu-malu mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk ikut saat kau mengajak kekasihmu pergi kencan.

Dan kenyataan terburuk yang harus dihadapi Sehun adalah, duduk sendirian di dalam kapsul bianglala yang saat ini terasa jauh lebih besar dari yang seharusnya ditemani hawa musim dingin yang begitu luar biasa. Sedangkan si pengganggu Byun, setelah berhasil menyeret Luhan untuk naik bersama dengannya, dengan seribu satu alasan yang amat tidak masuk akal di telinga Sehun, kini berada tepat satu kapsul di atasnya.

 _'Aku tidak berani naik sendirian, Hyung. Dan aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika sudah kemari tapi tidak naik ini!'_

Hah! Sehun mendengus dalam kesunyian kapsul bianglala, siapa yang akan percaya dengan alasan gila seperti itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau percaya, batin Sehun kesal. Tanpa sadar kalau dia baru saja menyebut Luhan sebagai 'orang bodoh' secara tidak langsung.

 ** _Menonton film horor di bioskop_**

Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari menonton film yang akan membuat kekasihmu bergelayut manja padamu karena ketakutan? Di tempat yang gelap seperti studio bioskop, Sehun bahkan mungkin bisa melakukan 'hal-hal lain' yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Jadi, besoknya, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menonton film horor yang baru saja rilis beberapa hari lalu di bioskop. Dan tentu saja dengan pengganggu Byun yang mengekor di belakang. Atau lebih tepatnya, memimpin langkah di depan, bersama dengan Luhan, dan ia yang tertinggal berjalan sendiri di belakang.

Hhhhh. Sehun mencoba untuk bersabar. Toh, di bioskop nanti, dia tetap akan bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan, meski ada si pengganggu Byun bersama mereka, pikirnya.

Tapi...

"Hyung! Kau duduk di sebelahku saja. Biar aku duduk di tengah!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik Luhan yang nyaris menempelkan _butt_ berisinya di samping Sehun.

"Tapi—" Luhan mencoba untuk menolak, namun Baekhyun tentu saja jauh lebih gesit.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa memelukku nanti. Aku akan melindungimu. Dari hantu yang ada di layar sana," Baekhyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menuntun Luhan untuk duduk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengejek, "dan juga dari M _r. Pervert_ yang berada di studio gelap ini!" lanjutnya pelan.

Pengganggu Byun tersenyum manis setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan mulai fokus pada layar di depannya. Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, kemudian tertutup lagi. Seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak ada yang terucap. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Baru saja... apa baru saja si pengganggu ini mengatainya seorang _'pervert'_?

 ** _Cuddling everynight_**

Rasanya Sehun mau mati saja saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang diketuk dengan sedikit kasar dari luar, di tengah-tengah sesi _cuddling-_ nya bersama Luhan. Dia bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa. Baru sedikit mencium, menjilat(?), menggigit Luhan di sana-sini dan berpikir untuk melakukan _this and that_ dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Tapi suara ketukan di pintu itu benar-benar merusak suasana. Ia sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan posisinya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Satu menit lalu ia masih dengan lihai beraksi di atas tubuh mulus Luhan, dan sekarang dia sudah jatuh terjerembab di atas dinginnya lantai kamar.

"Hyung! Aku baru saja mimpi buruk. Dan sekarang aku tidak berani tidur sendirian!" Baekhyun langsung menubruk tubuh kecil Luhan begitu pintu terbuka. Berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin agar Luhan percaya. Dan memohon agar diijinkan untuk tidur di kamar mereka.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Demi wajah tampannya! Tidak bisakah dia memiliki sedikit saja privasi dalam hidupnya? Setelah seharian terus diganggu oleh si pengganggu Byun itu, tidak bisakah ia menikmati sisa malamnya dalam damai tanpa ada gangguan?

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal atas apa yang akan terjadi. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak luluh pada tatapan itu. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di luar' pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aigooooo! _Uri Sehunnie is just too sweet_!" seru Baekhyun 'terharu'. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tidur sekarang, Hyung? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Pengganggu itu berjalan melewati Sehun dan naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan girang. Terlalu girang untuk ukuran seseorang yang berkata kalau dia ketakutan karena baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berdiri dan beranjak untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tapi Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia memberi aba-aba pada Sehun untuk tetap berdiri di sana, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sebuah kasur kecil (Sehun tidak ingin bertanya mengapa ia memiliki itu di dalam lemarinya), dan menggelarnya di samping tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengambil satu bantal dari atas tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau tidur di sini?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar! Dia menyiapkan semua itu dan baru bertanya padanya sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan tidak pada kedua iris yang begitu berbinar saat menatapnya itu? Belum lagi bibir _pouty_ semerah ceri-nya. Aaah~ Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Entah berapa puluh menit berlalu, namun Sehun sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Si pengganggu itu meminta Luhan untuk mematikan AC sebelum tidur tadi, dan sekarang dia benar-benar merasa kepanasan. Aiiiish! Sehun membolak-balikkan tubuh jangkungnya sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Terlalu banyak bergerak, membuat suasana semakin gerah. Ia baru saja terpikir untuk keluar dari kamar saat telinganya mendengar bisikan pelan dari atas tempat tidur.

"Sehun-ah! Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun membalik badannya menghadap sisi ranjang. Iris sipitnya langsung mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya meski dalam keremangan kamar. Ia menggeser pisisi tidurnya agar bisa lebih jelas menatap pemuda manis itu. Si Pengganggu? Jangan ditanya. Bahkan sejak AC kamar dimatikan, Sehun langsung bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya yang cukup keras.

"Kau belum tidur?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya. "Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Sehun dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf!"

Sehun mengernyit. "Mengapa meminta maaf?" Ia mengecup pelan jemari Luhan yang -sebelumnya- mengusap pipinya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Ini bukan salahmu, Lu!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie!" Ada rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipi Luhan saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun. Meski hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di jemarinya, tapi gestur-gestur sederhana itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya bergemuruh. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bersikap aneh sejak kau datang. Padahal biasanya dia tidak seperti ini."

Pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, lengkap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut bingung. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang bibir menggoda Luhan saat itu juga.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, XiaoLu. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau 'makhluk' itu menyerangku besok saat melihat lingkaran panda di kedua mata indahmu."

Sehun kembali mengecup lembut jemari dalam genggamannya. Ia berniat untuk melepas jemari itu agar Luhan bisa tidur dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, namun Luhan menolak. "Aku ingin tidur sambil memegang tanganmu," ujarnya pelan, malu-malu, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Ya Tuhan!' Sehun kembali menelan ludah pahitnya. 'Kuatkan iman hamba!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan terlelap. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terjaga dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Pelan-pelan, ia menempatkan tangan Luhan ke atas kasur, di depan wajah manisnya. Namun saat tiba-tiba kening Luhan mengernyit tak lama setelah ia menarik tangannya, Sehun kembali menggenggam jemari Luhan. Dan ia tetap bertahan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Meski tangannya mulai terasa pegal dan kebas, ia tetap bertahan.

Sehun menatap lekat setiap inchi wajah kekasihnya. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir _plump_ yang selalu menggoda di matanya -meski saat ini ada sedikit air liur yang meleleh di sudutnya-, pipi tirus yang mulai terlihat sedikit berisi, hidung mungil namun bangir-nya, semua tak luput dari perhatian Sehun. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua mata Sehun pun mulai terpejam.

Wajah manis Luhan, mengantarnya menuju ke alam mimpi.

 **~O.O~**

Hari ini Sehun tidak memiliki rencana khusus. Setelah berhari-hari 'si pengganggu' selalu menggagalkan rencananya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Bangun pagi dengan badan yang terasa remuk redam akibat tidur di atas kasur tipis menyedihkan semalaman, dengan tangan yang menggantung karena ia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di atas kasur, juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan satu rencana pun untuk hari ini. Jadi, dia hanya mengikuti apa pun yang akan duo _uke_ itu lakukan.

Dimulai dari berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan -karena isi kulkas nyaris kosong- di supermarket, membeli begitu banyak coklat (Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa), membeli ayam segar di pasar -Baekhyun bersikeras mengajak Luhan untuk memasak kari ayam karena sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol, akan datang sore ini untuk menjemputnya (Sehun tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi saat mendengar berita gembira itu)-, serta menemani Baekhyun membeli baju baru untuk kencannya nanti malam (Sehun juga membeli sepasang jaket senada dengan warna berbeda untuknya dan Luhan).

Dan sekarang, di sini lah dia. Terjebak dan -tidak terlalu- terpaksa menjadi saksi acara 'mari memasak kari ayam', bersama dengan dua _chef_ amatir yang terlihat begitu sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari di dapur yang tak begitu luas ini. Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan lebih jeli, hanya Luhan yang terlihat sibuk, sedangkan si pengganggu Byun hanya membacakan isi resep kari ayam yang akan mereka masak.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja menunggu duo _uke_ itu dengan menonton televisi di ruang santai. Atau menonton film di laptop Luhan. Atau melakukan _video call_ dengan kedua orang tuanya yang pasti sangat merindukannya saat itu. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan satu moment pun bersama Luhan. Meski mereka tidak bisa bermesraan berduaan sesuai dengan harapannya, setidaknya mereka tetap bersama. Dan menyaksikan wajah serius Luhan saat mendengarkan dengan seksama rentetan resep yang dibacakan oleh Baekhyun sembari mencocokkannya dengan bahan makanan yang telah dibelinya tadi, jauh lebih baik dari pada apa pun.

"...Hun-ah! Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Hmm?" gumamnya seraya menatap duo uke itu dengan tampang _blo'on_.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan air dingin di dalam kulkas?"

Masih linglung akibat baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun mengangguk pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju kulkas tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Ia mengambil sebotol air dingin kemudian memberikannya pada Luhan. Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil alih.

"Yaaaaaaaaaak—"

Sehun baru saja akan melayangkan sebuah aksi protes keras, saat si pengganggu Byun -seperti biasa- mendahuluinya.

"Hyung! _Seriously_! Aku pikir seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih dari 'ini'!" cetusnya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring, telunjuk kanan menunjuk pada Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kau lihat darinya? _Well_ , mungkin dia memang tampan, tapi dia bahkan tidak punya ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya! Seharusnya, Hyung-ku yang super _kawai_ dan manis ini mendapatkan seseorang yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan dan menyenangkan seperti Channie!" komentarnya tanpa sungkan. Seolah 'si topik' pembicaraan tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Sehun _melongo_. "Yaaaaaaaak! Tarik kembali ka—"

" _See_ , Hyung?! Dia juga sangat pemarah!" sela Baekhyun -lagi- sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan tergelak. Pemuda manis yang berstatus 'kekasih'nya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua bocah yang terkurung dalam tubuh orang dewasa itu. "Berhenti mengganggunya, Baekhyun!" Ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka setitik air yang mengalir di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Meski dia seperti itu, Sehun tetaplah kekasihku," imbuhnya kemudian.

Sehun semakin _melongo_. "Luhan!" serunya tak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa Luhan -secara tidak langsung- baru saja menyetuji apa yang si pengganggu itu katakan tentang dirinya? Apa baru saja dia menjadi bahan bulian para _uke_?

" _See_? Dia marah lagi, Hyung. Pffttt..."

Sehun mengernyit dalam. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Dia, benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Apa seperti ini liburan yang telah lama ia impikan? Bukannya bermesraan dengan Luhan sepuas hatinya, ia justru malah—

Rentetan pikiran acak Sehun terhenti saat merasakan sepasang bibir kenyal nan manis menempel dan membasahi bibir keringnya. Sedikit terkejut, namun tak sampai tiga detik, instingnya memerintah untuk membalas ciuman itu. Dan itulah yang akhirnya Sehun lakukan. Ia berniat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka saat teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dengan sangat nyaring.

"YA YA YAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI DEPANKU?!" Pemuda bermarga Byun itu melempar kepala Sehun dengan sesiung bawang.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas tautan bibir mereka secara sepihak. "Mengapa kau tidak tunggu di ruang santai saja, hmmm?" Ia mengusap sayang pipi Sehun yang sedikit cemberut karena ciuman mereka harus terhenti. "Kau tidak mau terus-terusan jadi bahan bulian Baekhyun, kan?"

Sehun menggeram kesal sembari memegang kepalanya. Sakitnya memang tidak seberapa, namun tetap menyebalkan. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang Luhan katakan ada benarnya. Daripada dia harus dipermainkan terus oleh si pengganggu itu, lebih baik dia pergi menenangkan diri di depan televisi.

"Atau mungkin, kau mau beristirahat di kamar? Kau pasti lelah, kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah," ujarnya pada akhirnya. "Aku rasa aku akan melakukan _video call_ saja dengan Eomma di kamar."

" _Sounds good too._ " Luhan mengangguk setuju. Ia kembali memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. "Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu kalau semuanya sudah selesai, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma dan Appa!"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Saat ia berbalik untuk melanjutkan acara memasak yang sepmat tertunda, Luhan langsung disambut oleh tatapan takjub yang ditujukan Baekhyun padanya. "Apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan pelan, masih dengan wajah kagumnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata orang yang cukup agresif, Hyung!" komentarnya. " _All that kissing scene, I mean_ ," imbuhnya kemudian. "Dan harus kuakui, Sehun terlihat cukup manis saat dia berada di bawah pengaruhmu. Seperti tadi!"

"Dia memang manis, asal kau tahu!" ralat Luhan.

"Ya ya ya!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Teruslah bermesraan seperti tadi di hadapanku. Kau membuatku merindukan Channie, Hyung!"

"Aigoooooo!" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, sayang. Bukankah Chanyeol akan menjemputmu nanti sore?" hiburnya.

"Tch! Habis manis sepah dibuang." Baekhyun mencibir.

"He he, _gomawo_!" Luhan _cengengesan_.

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. " _Arrasseo arrasseo_! Sekarang, bisa kita skip ke acara inti? Keluarkan semua bahan kue yag kau beli tadi agar kita bisa mulai berkreasi!"

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya seraya berkata 'siap, Bos!' sebagai balasan. Dengan riang, ia lalu mulai membedah isi plastik berisi coklat dan beberapa bahan kue yang dibelinya di supermarket tadi. Mengabaikan potongan-potongan ayam beserta bumbu kari yang telah mereka racik sebelumnya.

 **~O.O~**

Sehun terbangun saat merasakan jilatan-jilatan basah di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Mengira kalau Luhan adalah pelakunya, ia pun tersenyum mesum. Dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya yang masih setengah sadar, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap 'Luhan', dan langsung terjengkang bangun saat mendengar suara 'woof' pelan di telinganya.

Sehun mengerjap. Seekor _puppy_ terduduk manis di sampingnya dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang senang. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Berpikir kalau itu adalah mimpi, karena seingatnya, tidak ada _puppy_ di apartemen Luhan. Namun anak anjing itu tetap duduk di sana, dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala seraya menatapnya.

Sehun mengernyit.

Berapa lama ia tertidur? Sehun sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia menatap ke arah balkon dan mendapati langit yang telah berubah warna. Itu berarti dia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Sehun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada si anjing kecil yang telah membangunkannya tadi. Ada sebuah _post it_ kuning yang menempel di badan mungilnya.

 ** _Namanya Vivi. Dan dia akan menjadi temanmu mulai saat ini!_**

Sehun mengernyit, lagi. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan kerutan di keningnya menjadi semakin dalam saat melihat keadaan apartemen yang sepi. Terlalu sepi.

"Luhan?!" panggilnya tanpa ada yang menjawab.

Memasuki dapur, aroma coklat yang begitu pekat langsung menyambut indra pembaunya. ' _Bukankah mereka memasak kari ayam? Mengapa malah bau coklat yang memenuhi dapur?'_ pikirnya tak mengerti. Ia mendekat ke arah kulkas saat melihat _another post it_ yang menempel di sana.

 ** _Mandi dan bersiaplah. Kalau kau sudah berubah menjadi Oh Sehun, kekasihku yang paling tampan, baru nanti kita bisa bertemu :*_**

 _Woof woof_

Suara itu menyadarkan Sehun kalau anjing kecil bernama Vivi tadi masih di sini bersamanya. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berpikir untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang lebih rapi, sesuai dengan instruksi si kertas kuning, namun Vivi kembali menggonggong dan mulai menarik-narik celananya kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

Tak ingin tertinggal, Sehun menarik jaket yang tersampir di gantungan, memakai sepatu kemudian membuka pintu apartemen. Dan anjing kecil itu mulai berlari dengan begitu semangat. Vivi berlari dengan sangat cepat, membuat Sehun kewalahan. Dia pasti akan dengan mudah kehilangan jejak jika bukan karena tali di tangannya yang tertaut dengan kalung Vivi.

Mereka terus berlari. Membelah jalanan ramai sudut kota London. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mini. Tepatnya restoran Korea mini.

Vivi terus mengendus-endus di depan pintu masuk restoran. Dan Sehun hanya bisa berdiri di sana sembari menoleh kesana kemari tak mengerti. ' _Apa Luhan ada di dalam_?' pikirnya. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan memastikan itu, namun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari minusnya dompet dari dalam saku jaket atau pun celana yang ia kenakan.

"Hei, Vivi!" seru seseorang.

Sehun mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya -dengan rambut keriting dan senyum lebar- berjongkok menyapa anjing kecil yang ia bawa (lebih tepatnya anjing kecil yang membawanya kemari), kemudian menggendongnya.

"Kau pasti Sehun, kan?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Aku Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun!"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, namun tak menjawab apa-apa. Toh Chanyeol sudah tahu namanya, jadi Sehun rasa ia tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri.

" _Ow man_! Kau persis seperti yang diceritakan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai berkomentar. " _Poker face_ , tak banyak bicara, dan errrrm, sedikit tak ramah(?)..."

Sehun menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

Mendapati tatapan seperti itu, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ehem, maksudku, errmm... Luhan menunggumu di dalam!" ujarnya cepat. Ia membuka pintu restoran dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

Sehun melepas tali di tangannya dan masuk ke dalam restoran, yang ternyata cukup ramai itu. Tanpa aba-aba, matanya langsung bergerak kesana kemari mencari penampakan sosok berambut madu yang telah membuatnya berlarian di malam hari seperti ini. Namun nihil, bahkan bayangannya sekali pun tak ia temukan.

Ia lalu kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol yang terlihat asik bersama Vivi dan berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh?" Pemuda keriting itu menatapnya bingung. "Ah~ Luhan Hyung ada di ruang VIP, di lantai dua. Ruangan sebelah kanan, nomor dua dari tangga!" jelasnya paham seraya menunjuk tangga naik di ujung sana.

Sehun bergegas mengikuti arahan dari Chanyeol. Ia menghirup nafas dalam saat tiba di tempat tujuan, menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka pintu. Membayangkan kira-kira apa yang akan ditemukannya di dalam sana (selain Luhan tentunya) membuat jantungnya berdebar. Namun...

Krik krik krik

Mata Sehun mengerjap. Selain meja kosong dengan sebuah laptop dan segelas minuman di atasnya, tak ada apa pun di sana. Ia berjalan mundur. Memeriksa ulang apakah benar ini tempat yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol tadi atau bukan. Namun berapa kali pun ia memeriksa, rasanya tidak ada yang salah. _Ruangan sebelah kanan, nomor dua dari tangga!_ Itu adalah petunjuk dari Chanyeo tadi. Lalu di mana Luhan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol lengkap dengan Vivi di tangannya. Ia mengernyit dalam dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan ' _apa yang aku lakukan di sini'_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata kalau Luhan ada di sini?! ' _Ruangan sebelah kanan, nomor dua dari tangga!'_ Itu yang kau katakan tadi, kan?"

"Ha? Apa aku berkata 'dua' tadi?" tanya Chanyeol _innocent_. Keningnya berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat persisnya apa yang ia katakan pada Sehun tadi. "Ups, _sowreh_ , sepertinya aku telah salah menyebutkan nomor kamarnya tadi. Seharusnya itu kamar nomor 'lima', Sehun."

"Wha—" Sehun memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. "Kau mempermainkanku?!" tukasnya kesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Mana mungkin aku mempermainkanmu, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya salah ucap. Ruangan sebelah kanan, nomor dua dari tangga itu ruangan tempatku mengerjakan tugas sejak tadi," kilahnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal Jelas sekali kalau pemuda ini tengah mempermainkannya. 'Dasar pasangan pengganggu!' rutuknya dalam hati. "Kalau kau berbohong, aku—"

" _Nope_! _I am not lying, I swear_!" sahut Chanyeol cepat seraya membentuk tanda silang di depan dada kirinya. " _Now now_! Kau tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggu, kan?" Ia tersenyum lebar, menaik-naikkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

Yang digoda melengos kesal. Menetap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar andalannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan nomor lima. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Ujung bibirnya berkedut ingin tersenyum. Ia menghirup nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka pintu.

Ada begitu banyak _scene_ yang terbayang dalam pikiran Sehun ketika ia membuka pintu. Luhan yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Luhan yang langsung berhambur memeluknya. Luhan yang cemberut karena terlalu lama menunggu. Luhan yang begini, Luhan yang begitu.

Tapi dari sekian banyak skenario itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan disambut oleh...

Luhan yang tertidur pulas di lantai, dengan pipi kenyalnya yang menempel di atas meja, dan bibir _plump_ menggoda yang sedikit terbuka.

Namun apa pun skenario yang menyambutnya, toh seulas senyum tetap tersungging di bibir tipis Sehun. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, tidak ingin membuat keributan apa pun yang berpotensi mengusik tidur nyenyak sang kekasih. Sembari melangkah masuk, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Ruangan ini jelas terlalu 'ramai' untuk ukuran kelas VIP sebuah restoran Korea. Dengan begitu banyak hiasan di sana-sini, ruangan ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan yang telah dipesan oleh seorang ibu untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang anak bersama beberapa teman sekolahnya.

Tidak perlu IQ yang menukik untuk menebak siapa pelaku yang telah merubah ruangan sederhana ini menjadi begitu meriah. Mungkin Luhan yang selama ini ia kenal memang bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, saat seorang Byun Baekhyun berada di sampingnya, hal yang paling mustahil pun bisa terjadi.

Yang membuat ia harus sediit memeras otaknya adalah, alasan mengapa Luhan mengadakan pesta kecil ini untuknya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau itu adalah pesta penyambutannya di kota London ini? Dia bahkan sudah seminggu berada di kota itu. _Isn't it far too late for a welcome party_?

Atau mungkin Luhan merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun terus mengekori mereka? Tapi, mengapa harus Luhan yang merasa bersalah saat si pengganggu Byun itu bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?

Hmmmm, sepertinya itu juga bukan.

Lalu, apa ada yang ulang tahun? Siapa pun itu, yang jelas bukan dirinya. Ini masih Januari, sedangkan ulang tahunnya masih tiga bulan lagi. Ulang tahun Luhan pun jatuh pada bulan yang sama. Dan tidak mungkin juga kalau mereka merayakan ulang tahun pasangan rusuh itu.

Jadi, acara ap—

"Oh!"

Bibir Sehun membulat saat akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Pipinya memanas. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar. Sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun kecuali Luhan. Ia duduk berselonjor di samping Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas, mengecup sayang kening sang kekasih, kemudian membelai lembut rambut madunya.

'Berapa lama dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu?' tanya Sehun dalam hati. Mungkin sudah cukup lama? Entahlah, tapi lehernya pasti akan kaku jika harus tidur dengan posisi itu lebih lama lagi. Sehun lalu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Dan dengan amat sangat berhati-hati, ia bergerak merebahkan kepala Luhan di pahanya. Memberikan posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk pemuda manis itu.

'Begini pasti jauh lebih baik,' pikirnya seraya terus membelai lembut rambut madu Luhan.

Selama beberapa menit -mungkin 10 atau 20 atau bahkan 30-, Sehun tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan saat tidur adalah salah satu hal yang paling Sehun faforitkan. Apalagi setelah nyaris setahun mereka tidak bersama. Dia ingin menyimpan potret wajah manis itu sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa sebelum nanti mereka harus berpisah lagi. Sesekali, ia akan mengusap peluh yang terbentuk di dahi Luhan. Menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi kenyalnya, mengusap bibir ranumnya, dan mencubit gemas hidung mungilnya sambil terkekeh sendiri.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Luhan mulai menggeliat seiring dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan diri pada cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba menyerang penglihatannya. Wajah tampan Sehun adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka mata dengan sempurna. Menghasilkan sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Sehun-ah," ucapnya pelan. Sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar akan _sikon_ saat itu.

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir cerinya. "Hai, _Love_! Tidurmu nyenak?" tanya Sehun setelah melepas ciuman singkat -yang tak benar-benar singkat-nya.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Pikirannya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar mencoba membaca situasi yang sedang mereka alami sekarang. Mengapa Sehun ada di sini? Mengapa ia tidur di atas pangkuan Sehun? Mengapa—

Jdugh

"Ouch!" Sehun mengaduh sedikit keras seraya memegangi dagu runcingnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba terduduk.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Sehun!" seru Luhan panik, tangan terulur otomatis untuk mengusap dagu Sehun yang baru saja berbenturan dengan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku hanya terkejut saja."

Luhan menghela nafas lega, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Sejak kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun menyipitkan mata sipitnya. Jemari ia ketuk-ketukkan pada dagunya yang tak lagi nyeri, memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin setengah jam. Mungkin juga satu jam."

"Apa? Selama itu?" Luhan mendongak, mata bulatnya tampak semakin bulat saat. "Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kalau kau mem—"

Chu~

Sehun menyegel bibir _plump_ Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menelan kembali kalimatnya yang tak sempat selesai. Tak sampai hitungan menit, ciuman yang tadinya sederhana langsung berubah rating begitu Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat dan melumat -tak terlalu- pelan bibirnya. Menyesapi manisnya bibir itu, membuat Luhan sedikit melenguh karenanya.

Aaah~ Sehun merindukan ini. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berciuman panas seperti ini? Aiish, kalau bukan karena si pengganggu Byun, mereka pasti bisa melakukan bahkan 'lebih' dari sekedar ciuman panas, pikir Sehun kesal.

Pipi Luhan merah padam saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir _plump_ -nya terlihat sedikit membengkak. Namun tak membuat Sehun merasa bersalah sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin sekali kembali menyesap bibir itu dan membuatnya lebih bengkak lagi. Biar dunia tahu, kalau Luhan adalah miliknya. Milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau selalu menyerangku tiba-tiba!" Luhan bersungut manja. Ia sedikit menunduk malu, dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkar di leher Sehun. Setelah ciuman memabukkan tadi, dia tidak yakin bisa duduk dengan benar jika ia menarik tangannya saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir cerinya sebelum berkata, "kau tidak suka?"

Pemuda berambut madu itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Sehun seraya menggeleng pelan. "Aku menyukainya," jawabnya yakin. "Karena itu kau, aku menyukainya!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, agar tubuh kurus itu semakin merapat padanya. " _Happy Anniversary,_ Lu!"

Luhan mendelik, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah cemberut. "Yaaa! Megapa kau mengucapkan itu?" serunya kesal dengan satu pukulan pelan di jidat Sehun.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?!" gantian Sehun yang berseru kaget seraya mengusap jidatnya yang tak sakit. "Bukankah itu alasannya mengapa kita ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan yang telah didekor dengan, errmm, sangat bagus(?). "Apa aku salah?"

Masih dengan wajah cemberut, Luhan kembali menyandarkan -lagi- kepalanya di pundak Sehun. "Kau benar, memang itu alasan kita ada di sini!" jawabnya. "Tapi setelah mempersiapkan ini semua, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu!" gumamnya dengan suara yang terlalu pelan, pipi semerah tomat.

"Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja!"

Sehun semakin mengernyit. Ia yakin sekali kalau Luhan memang menggumamkan sesuatu tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Sekarang katakan padaku, mengapa kau lama sekali sampai kemari? Seharusnya kau tiba di sini sebelum gelap." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan sukses. "Aku bahkan sampai ketiduran tadi! Dan kau juga..." Luhan mengamati lekat-lekat tubuh Sehun dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "Kau belum mandi, Sehun?!"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Sehun _cengengesan_. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Saat aku terbangun, hari memang sudah gelap tadi. Dan anjing itu terus menarik celanaku. Jadi ya... hehe..." jawabnya malu. "Maafkan aku, hmm?" Memasang pose imut yang ia tahu pasti kalau Luhan tidak akan bisa menolak.

 _Tch!_ Luhan berdecih pelan. _Selalu saja menggunakan senjata seperti itu_ , batinnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lalu, kau tidak tersesat, kan? Apa Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal aneh saat bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Jika hal aneh yang kau maksud adalah mempermainkanku dan menunjukkan kamar yang salah padaku, maka YA! Dia melakukan itu!_

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang, bertemu dengannya, dan langsung kemari!" jawab Sehun gugup. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengakui bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan terdengar tak yakin. Dia tahu betul bagaimana seorang Chanyeol. Dan dia mengenal Sehun lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Jika Sehun sampai gugup seperti ini saat menjawab pertanyaannya, berarti Chanyeol pasti telah melakukan hal aneh pada kekasihnya itu. Dan dia cukup memahami mengapa Sehun tidak ingin mengakuinya. _Tak masalah_ , pikir Luhan. Nanti dia bisa bertanya langsung pada si pelaku. Hohohoho.

"Jadi, apa kita hanya akan duduk-duduk saja sambil makan kue di sini?" Sehun kembali memulai percakapan baru. Ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan topik sebelumnya yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Merutuk dirinya karena telah melupakan tujuan sebenarnya mereka ada di tempat ini. Salahkan Sehun dan ciumannya. Ya, ciuman Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang patut disalahkan untuk ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sehun-ah! Kita akan makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini. Dan setelah itu, baru kita menghabiskan kue coklat yang telah aku buat dengan segenap cinta yang ku punya untuk merayakan hari jadi kita."

 _Cake_ , coklat, Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan makanan-makanan manis seperti itu. Segala sesuatu yang berbau manis, ia tidak pernah suka, kecuali Luhan tentunya. Karena Luhan sudah lebih dari sekedar manis, jadi Sehun selalu merasa tidak perlu ada lagi manis-manis yang lainnya. Tapi meski begitu, seperti biasa, permintaan Luhan adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia abaikan. Dan jika menghabiskan satu kue coklat -yang untungnya hanya- berukuran sedang itu akan membuat Luhan tersenyum senang, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Melihat Sehun yang tak bereaksi apa-apa, Luhan menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Tentu saja aku suka, XiaoLu! Apa pun yang aku lakukan, jika bersama denganmu, aku pasti suka. Meski itu hanya duduk seperti ini, saling menggenggam tangan dan saling bertukar cerita, aku suka."

Kedua mata indah itu berbinar senang. Bibirnya menukik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum yang selalu Sehun kagumi. "Sehun-ah! _It's too cheesy_!" ujar Luhan seraya mencubit gemas pipi Sehun. Ia tertawa lepas saat melihat kekasihnya itu meringis pelan. Dengan bibir manyun, dan tangan yang terus mengusap pipi.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Luhan berseru seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Apa kau tahu? Kita juga akan mendapatkan pelayanan paling istimewa malam ini."

Sehun mengernyit, untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama. "Pelayanan paling istimewa?" Ia mengulang kalimat Luhan tadi. "Memangnya, restoran seperti ini menyediakan jasa seperti itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Luhan mengeluarkan _smirk_ imutnya - _well_ setidaknya itu terlihat imut di mata Sehun. "Karena pelanggannya adalah 'aku'!"

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas penekan pada kata 'aku' dalam kalimat Luhan. Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya ia tidak begitu menyukai hal itu. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Seolah ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Ini malam penting dalam sejarah perjalanan cinta mereka. Malam dimana ia memberanikan diri -setelah didorong dan diberi semangat oleh banyak orang tujuh tahun yang lalu- untuk meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Ini adalah malam yang seharusnya mereka habiskan dengan merajut begitu banyak kenangan, terlebih sekarang mereka tidak lagi tinggal di kota -negara- yang sama. Ini adalah malam, yang seharusnya hanya ada dia dan Luhan, berdua, tanpa gangguan dari mana pun.

Tapi, yaaaaaaaaah, kenyataan memang tak selalu seindah harapan. Sehun mempelajari itu selama dia menginjakkan kakinya di London. Dia mempelajari itu setiap kali acara yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa terus digagalkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan...

" _HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, HUNHAN! Perkenankanlah kami untuk menjadi pelayan anda malam ini."_

Dia mempelajari itu malam ini. Saat pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pengganggu Byun yang saat ini ditemani oleh pengganggu Park yang memberikan _bow_ sembilan puluh derajat pada mereka. Sejak kapan kedua pengganggu itu berada di depan pintu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, dan biarlah tetap begitu. Karena Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Terlebih saat kedua pelayan jadi-jadian itu datang mendekat dan menawarkan beberapa makanan yang tertulis dalam papan menu di tangan mereka. Menarik dirinya agar duduk di seberang Luhan dan langsung mengapit Luhan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya ingin menghilang dari sini saat itu juga, bersama Luhan tentunya. Namun, jemari sang kekasih yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya di atas meja, menahan raga Sehun untuk tetap di sana. Pendar bahagia yang terpancar di seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan saat Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan diiringi petikan gitar dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun, entah bagaimana, ikut merasa bahagia. Dan berpikir, mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

 _Hopefully_ , ini tidak akan seburuk apa yang ia bayangkan.

Namun lagi-lagi, Sehun belajar bahwa kenyataan tak selalu akan seindah harapan saat dua orang yang seharusnya jadi menjadi pelayan pribadi mereka malam itu justru ikut bergabung dalam acara makan malam -yang seharusnya- romantisnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat binar senang di kedua iris indah kekasihnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak duo rusuh masuk ke dalam ruangan, pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Ya Tuhan! Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

 **~O.O~**

"Sehun-ah!"

"Hmm?"

"Hun-ah!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Sehunnie!"

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap Luhan yang dari tadi terus memanggilnya. Pemuda berwajah manis itu terkikik pelan melihat kening Sehun yang berkerut. Mungkin kesal karena dari tadi dia terus memanggilnya tanpa alasan.

Hari sudah cukup larut saat mereka keluar dari restoran keluarga Chanyeol. Kekasih sahabatnya itu sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka pulang ke apartemen, namun Luhan menolak. Selain karena dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran pasangan rusuh itu, Luhan sengaja menolak agar bisa menghabiskan sisa malam _anniversary_ mereka berduaan saja dengan Sehun. Menyusuri jalanan malam kota London yang seolah tidak pernah mati, berdua, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Ayo kita mampir sebentar, Sehun. Aku ingin makan es krim."

"Kau tahu kan ini sudah jam berapa, kan?" Alis Sehun terangkat. Tidak suka dengan ide 'makan es krim tengah malam' yang baru saja diusulkan oleh Luhan. "Luhan, kau baru saja menghabiskan hampir satu loyang kue coklat ( _ya, pada akhirnya Luhanlah yang menghabiskan kue itu bersama dengan Baekhyun_ ). Jika kau makan es krim sekarang, perutmu pasti akan memberontak."

"Hunnieeee~!" Luhan mulai ber- _aegyeo_. Bibir yang terperangkap di antara gigi-giginya, dan kedua mata 'rusa' yang mengerjap imut. _Aegyeo_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak oleh seorang Oh Sehun. "Tidak perlu membeli yang besar. Kita cukup beli yang kecil saja, hmmm?"

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Ia menatap Luhan cukup lama, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tanpa berkata apa-apa menarik pemuda manis itu untuk masuk ke dalam minimarket yang memang berada tepat di depan mereka berhenti tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih repot-repot bertanya saat kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya," gumam Sehun pelan.

 _Karena aku suka ekspresimu saat mengalah padaku. Itu menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku_.

Luhan tersenyum. Itu adalah apa yang ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan menyuarakan kalimat itu. Itu terlalu memalukan untuk diucapkan. Dan dia bukanlah seorang Sehun yang suka mengumbar kata-kata _cheesy_ kapan pun ada kesempatan.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku mengapa kita ada berada di bagian mainan saat beberapa menit yang lalu kau jelas-jelas mengatakan hanya ingin membeli es krim?" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ssshh, Sehun-ah! Ayo kita membeli beberapa petasan dan kembang api," ajak Luhan semangat. "Ini adalah hari pertama di tahun yang baru bagi kita berdua, bukankah seharusnya kita merayakan itu dengan kembang api dan petasan? Seperti perayaan tahun baru."

Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mengamini apa pun yang Luhan inginkan. "Baiklah, kau pilih saja beberapa. Aku akan mengambil es krimnya dan menunggumu di kasir, oke!"

Tanpa menoleh pada Sehun, Luhan mengangguk setuju. Ia bisa merasakan kecupan singkat yang diberikan pemuda tampan itu di puncak kepalanya sebelum berlalu. Namun matanya terlalu sibuk memilah dan memilih berbagai jenis petasan dan kembang api yang ingin dibelinya.

Dua menit kemudian, tangan Luhan sudah penuh dengan beberapa petasan dan kembang api kecil berbagai bentuk. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah mengantri di depan kasir. Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi sebelum giliran Sehun membayar. Jadi ia harus bergegas.

Saat melewati bagian minuman dan makanan ringan, langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk mengambil beberapa _snack_ , namun ia tidak bisa menampung apa pun lagi di sana. 'Huft!' Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan petasan-petasan di tangannya pada Sehun dan kembali kemari untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan. Namun saat kedua mata indahnya menyaksikan pemandangan tak kalah 'indah' di meja kasir, niat itu pupus.

Kening Luhan mengernyit dalam. Bibirnya manyun dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung kesal. Melihat kasir wanita yang tengah mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat seperti tengah menceritakan sesuatu pada Sehun. Pasti sesuatu yang menyenangkan, karena Sehun nampak menikmati pembicaraan itu dan beberapa kali tertawa kecil entah karena apa.

Tak ingin menyaksikan itu lebih lama lagi, ia pun segera melangkah -dengan langkah yang sangat lebar- dari sana untuk menghampiri Sehun. "Sepertinya kalian kenal cukup baik!" komentar Luhan, dalam bahasa Korea, begitu tiba di samping Sehun.

Tak sadar akan aura membunuh yang berasal dari kekasihnya itu, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum santai. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan komentar Luhan tadi.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan barang-barang yang telah dipilihnya ke atas meja kasir untuk dihitung. Moodnya memburuk tiba-tiba.

" _Aaaww, your little brother is so frickin' cute_!" Kasir wanita itu berseru histeris melihat Luhan. Tanpa menyadari kalau yang 'dipuji' sama sekali tidak menyukai pujian itu.

' _What?!_ Siapa yang dimaksud wanita ini dengan ' _little brother_ '?!' batin Luhan memberontak. " _I am not_ —"

" _Yes, he is_! _Too cute_!" sahut Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang bukannya menyangkal, tapi justru mengiyakan pernyataan histeris si kasir wanita. "Aku bukan adikmu, Oh Sehun!" tukasnya sebal.

Mendengar protesan yang meluncur dari bibir manis Luhan, Sehun semakin tertawa. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti adikku, XiaoLu!" jawabnya. Ia sengaja mengacak-acak sayang rambut pemuda manis itu. Seperti yang biasanya seorang kakak lakukan pada adiknya.

"Kau—"

" _Oh my God, Sehun! He looks even cuter when he is angry!_ "

Kasir wanita itu kembali bersuara, dan tawa Sehun meledak. Membuat Luhan semakin dan semakin kesal. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang telah terlewatkan hanya dalam beberapa menit ia sibuk memilih tadi. Kasir itu bahkan sudah tahu nama Sehun. Luhan tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka nada wanita itu saat memanggil Sehun.

 _"Do you need something else, Sehun? Or maybe I can give you my phone number, so that I can tell exactly what you need, and we can spend some other nights together? I would be more than happy to give it._ "

" _What_?" Luhan mendelik.

" _What?_ " Sehun _melongo_ mendengar tawaran bernada menggoda yang dilontarkan wanita itu. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Luhan mendahuluinya.

" _Excuse me Miss I-don't-even-know-your-name, but this guy here,"_ Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya, " _is MY B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!_ " tukasnya penuh penekanan. Ia lalu mengambil 'benda mungil' yang berada tak jauh dari meja kasir dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. " _Could ypu PLEASE just give me the bill? Because we still had a VEEEERY LONG NIGHT to spend with!_ "

Sehun mendelik.

Kasir wanita itu tampak tak kalah terkejut. Dengan canggung, ia mengambil 'benda mungil' itu dari tangan Luhan, memasukkan harga ke komputer untuk dihitung dan meletakkannya ke dalam _paper bag_ yang berisi semua barang-barang yang telah dihitung sebelumnya.

" _It's 9_ _pounds_ _and_ _24_ _cents."_

Luhan mengeluarkan uang sepuluh pon kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kasir. " _You can take the change!_ " ujarnya sedikit ketus seraya mengambil _paper bag_ yang disodorkan si kasir, kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari minimarket itu. Bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Sehun, yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh Luhan, mengikuti langkah kesal pemuda manis itu dalam diam. Hatinya berbunga, bibirnya berkedut ingin tersenyum, tangannya terasa gatal ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu seerat mungkin saking gemasnya. Ia sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak saat keadaan hati Luhan masih panas akibat _scene_ di minimarket tadi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Luhan yang cemburu dan bersikap posesif terhadapnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lihat. Mengklaim bahwa cemburu itu adalah sesuatu yang kekanakan dan dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk itu. Dan kejadian barusan saat Luhan tiba-tiba meledak -dengan caranya sendiri- di depan kasir itu benar-benar membuat Sehun kegirangan sendiri. Biasanya Luhan lebih kalem saat menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

 _Aigooo!_ _Yang namanya rejeki memang tidak akan kemana-mana_ , pikir Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau hal seperti ini justru terjadi di tengah-tengah semua rencananya yang gagal?

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!" Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan langsung menghempaskan _paper bag_ di tangannya ke atas meja di ruang tamu. Ia berjongkok di tengah ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap kekanakan seperti itu di depan orang asing? Tapi wanita itu mencoba menggoda SehunNYA di depan matanya sendiri. Dan dia tidak bisa diam saja menyaksikan itu semua.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menarik tubuh sang kekasih agar berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu suka saat kau cemburu seperti tadi," bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan yang sontak memerah sempurna karenanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" elak Luhan cepat. "Aku... aku hanya tidak suka karena dia menyebutku ' _cute_ '. Itu saja!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar sangkalan Luhan. "Ya ya ya. Kau memang tidak cemburu, Luhan." Ia mencuri satu kecupan singkat di pipi merona sang kekasih. "Lalu, apa hubungannya antara kau yang dikatakan _cute_ olehnya dengan kau yang tiba-tiba marah dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah K-E-K-A-S-I-H-M-U?"

Blusshh

"A-aku... aku..."

"Kau?" goda Sehun.

"Aku hanya—"

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan langsung meraup bibir kenyal itu dengan lahap sebelum Luhan sempat berbicara. Mengambil kesempatan dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam goa hangat kekasihnya itu. Melumat, menggigit, menyesap manis bibir ranum yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Mengajak si pemilik bibir untuk bertarung menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan.

"Eunghh," Luhan melenguh pelan. Lumatan-lumatan lembut namun memabukkan itu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. Dengan bibir dan lidah lihai Sehun yang terus menari di dalam mulutnya, ia benar-benar tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan untuk berdiri sekali pun, kalau bukan karena tangan Sehun yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Karena aktifitas Sehun di bibirnya itu telah membuat kedua kakinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jeli.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat dia menggodamu seperti tadi," aku Luhan begitu Sehun menyudahi ciuman mautnya. Memberi ruang untuknya bernafas sejenak sebelum kembali menyerangnya nanti. "Karena kau adalah milikku!" Ia membelai lembut tengkuk pemuda yang dicintainya itu dengan tangan kiri nya.

"Bibir ini," Luhan mengusap pelan bibir Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "Mata ini," ia menatap kedua mata tegas Sehun yang selalu menjadi faforitnya. "Tubuh ini," ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. "Semuanya milikku!"

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

Itu adalah suara hati Sehun yang sedang ber- _fanboy_ ria. Suara hatinya yang tengah berteriak kegirangan karena keposesifan Luhan. Makhluk mana yang tidak akan senang jika mendengar sesuatu yang seperti itu dari bibir kekasih mereka? Bukankah ucapan yang seperti itu bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pengakuan akan besarnya cinta yang dimiliki oleh pemuda manis itu padanya?

Aaah~ Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Untung malam ini si pengganggu Byun sudah kembali ke 'alam'nya, jadi dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan pada 'rusa' manis ini sesuka hatinya. Dan detik berikutnya, suara decak bibir yang saling beradu pun kembali terdengar.

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan dan merebahkannya di atas sofa sebelum menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya. Mata elangnya menatap bibir bengkak Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi wajah Luhan kemudian kembali menerkam 'rusa' buruannya itu. Meski nyatanya ia telah menyesap dan terus melumat bibir Luhan cukup lama tadi, namun ia masih merasa kurang. Ia ingin terus melumatnya lagi dan lagi.

"Eung... hmmp... Se... hmmp... hun," ucap Luhan terbata di tengah ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya menepuk pelan dada Sehun, memberikan kode untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak.

Meski enggan, Sehun tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Luhan. Tapi tidak sebelum melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil terlebih dahulu di tempat yang sama. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah manis itu dengan lebih jelas.

" _Wae_? Kau ingin kita 'melanjutkannya' di ranjang?"

Wajah Luhan semakin merona mendengar pertanyaan vulgar yang diajukan Sehun itu. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu. "T-tapi, kembang apinya..."

"Hm?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, dengan maksud untuk menggoda Luhan, kemudian menarik dagu Luhan agar kembali menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan kembang apinya, Lu?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap imut. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di dalam kungkungan hangat Sehun. "Itu, errm, bukankah kita membeli kembang api untuk merayakan hari jadi kita?"

Satu kecupan mendarat, lagi, di bibir Luhan. "Tapi aku rasa kita bisa merayakan hari jadi kita dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan, Lu." Sehun menyeringai mesum. "Bukankah kau juga membeli sesuatu yang lain, tadi?"

Luhan mendelik, mengingat benda apa yang ia ambil dari rak yang berada di dekat kasir tadi. "Y-yaaak! Dasar mesum!"

Pemuda tampan itu tergelak mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang ditujukan padanya. "Aaaaah~ Jadi sekarang kau mengatakan kalau aku mesum?" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ seksi andalannya. "Kau yang membeli benda itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada nona kasir, dan sekarang aku yang mesum?"

Blussshh

"Sehun-ah~!" Luhan merengek manja. Ia menutup wajahnya yang telah luar biasa merah dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan membahas itu lagi! Itu benar-benar memalukan!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas itu lagi. Jadi, bisa kita melanjutkan 'perayaan' kita yang tertunda?" tanyanya tak sabar. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir dua minggu kira-kira ia berada di kota ini tanpa melakukan 'apa-apa'. Jadi jangan harap dia bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Luhan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa cemburu pada gigi-gigi putih itu. Dengan memasang ekspresi 'terpaksa', ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun. "Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," ujarnya malu-malu mau.

Dan Sehun pun tersenyum menang. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dengan sangat mudah kemudian membawanya ke kamar. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh. Dan mereka kembali berciuman sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar.

Jantung Sehun berdegup senang. Rasanya masih tak percaya kalau akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk benar-benar 'menyerang' kekasihnya itu malam ini. Seharusnya penyerangan ini sudah terjadi sejak berhari-hari lalu. Kalau saja bukan karena si pengganggu Byun yang selalu mengganggu, dia pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan barang sedetik sekali pun, dan mereka pasti sudah saling 'menyerang' berkali-kali. Jadi malam ini, ia akan membuat Luhan melunasi semua 'hutang-hutang'nya selama ini.

"Sehun-ah! _Happy Anniversary_!" desah Luhan seksi disela ciuman mereka.

Sehun tersenyum. _All thanks to the poor cashier_ yang telah membuat Luhan menjadi begitu ekspresif malam ini. Jika saja dia tahu cemburu bisa membuat Luhan menjadi sangat agresif dan manja seperti ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu setiap hari.

'Hmmm, sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk,' pikirnya. Kalau begitu, mulai besok dan seterusnya, selama sisa liburannya di London, dia akan terus membuat Luhan cemburu padanya.

Setiap hari.

Dan Sehun, kembali menyeringai mesum.

 **~O.O~**

 **KKEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**

 **FINISH!**

 **THE END!**

 **Karena Liyya udah ga kuat kalau mau ngelanjutin scene yang ada di dalam kamar HunHan nanti #plakk**

 **Gamao banyak omong.**

 **Just want to say, HAPPY 'BELATED' ANNYVERSARY, HUNHAN!**

 **HAPPY 'BELATED' HUNHAN DAY, everyone!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS AND ALSO SPECIAL SORRY for LIEYA yang udah buat event ini sekaligus kena pehape dari kakak, sooooo sowreh #nyengiralaChanyeol  
Seharusnya tuh, ini gak lebih dari 4k. But you know lah...  
Wkwkwkwkwkwk**

 **Meski yang partisipasi ga banyak, tapi tetap semangat selalu ya deeeeeeeek**

 **April nanti, kita kolab event yuk!**

 **;)**


End file.
